Avatar: The Last IdeaBender
by SaphirArya
Summary: Ideas for those of you who don't have enough, or have writers block. which I even get, writing this... sometimes
1. Summary thingy!

* * *

I can't write well, and let's face it... ever since Avatar ended, the fanfiction community gets smaller, fanfiction slows. This is why I have decided to publish this! This is a drabble on story ideas for Avatar, because I have so many ideas in my head but I can't seem to get them written/typed!

Please review! I will have some ideas up A.S.A.P!!!

* * *


	2. They're NOT!

* * *

When: Between (and partially in) the Boiling Rock Pt. 2 and The Southern Raiders

Where: Azula's (now stolen) Airship, The Western Air Temple

Summary:

Sokka and Zuko were talking, and Zuko learns Katara and Aang are NOT a couple (yet...). This would just be really goofy... Zuko going around saying, "They're NOT!" Like a crazy person.... he goes up to Aang and Katara and goes, "You're NOT!" and everyone (excluding Sokka) is wondering what the HECK Zuko is talking about!

* * *

**So yeah... this is the first one to come to mind... more VERY soon!**


	3. Overly Used Kataang

**WARNING! SHIPPING ALERT!**

**

* * *

**

This idea has shipping... well... more than the other one...

* * *

Where: The Jasmine Dragon (Iroh's tea shop!)

When: Set right after Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang

Summary(ish):

Directly after the ending of the last part of Sozin's Comet, someone notices Aang and Katara are gone/ and or Toph says something about what they are doing on the balcony.... or they just see them out the door because they ARE in plain sight...

* * *

**I know... I know... no one's EVER thought of THIS... NOT! Of course they have... it is so obvious and overly done... I just had to write it!**


	4. I've Just Seen a Face!

**A/N: ****Okay... I've been OBSESSIVE over this song ever since I heard it in P.E. today while we were running our 12 minute run!!!**

* * *

Where: ... IDK... anywhere!!!

When: Sometime after the end of Avatar I guess!!!

Summary (for something that is not a story!):

I don't exactly know how to explain it... but this would be a song-fic about Katara and Aang.... The song is I've Just Seen a Face by: Jim Sturgess (there is also another version by The Beatles but I like the Jim Sturgess one better) I don't really know what to say about this... I guess... go CRAZY with this! Use your imagination!!!! I just thought a song fic to this song for Aang and Katara would be AMAZING!!! (If you do this.... you might want to listen to this song a lot!!!)

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updating!! I will get 2 in today! After today I WILL update EVERY day PROMISE! I am writing this because I HATE slow updates... therefore I MUST set myself my own example!!! :)**


	5. Christmas in AvatarLand!

**A/N: See! I told you I would get two in today!!! :) Here you go!**

**

* * *

**

Where: The South Pole!

When: About 4+ years after the War. Winter time! Near Christmas (let's just say they DO celebrate Christmas... okay?)

Summary:

Another Song-fic thingy (though it does not have to be) about Aang and Katara... It's Christmas eve and there's a festival thingy in The South Pole... with dancing... and the song Jingle Bell Rock (there WAS another one... can't remember... WAIT!!!) and/or Rocking Around the Christmas Tree is playing and stuff.... again.... USE YOUR IMAGINATION!!!!

* * *

**A/N: **Yes... more songs that were playing during the 12 Minute run! Do NOT ask me why the P.E. teachers play Christmas music... I don't know! (They're CRAZY!) lol! Cya tomorrow!


	6. MemoryBending?

**A/N: Okay... so this really does not qualify as 'tomorrow'.... I one of my New Years Resolutions is to post an idea EVERY day. (That means most may suck... but they are still ideas, right?)**

**

* * *

**

Where: .... that place in the Fire Nation capital where Zuko and Azula faced off!

When: Somewhere in between when Aang beats Ozai and Zuko getting crowned Fire Lord...

Summary:

When Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Suki arrive wherever that place is Zuko and Katara are.... after they all reunite, Katara is curious to know what all happened in Aang's battle against Ozai. Let's just say, since there's Spirit Bending, there's... memory-ish... bending... and Aang's discovered that and he shows Katara his little memory of the whole battle. He places his palm on her forehead... and while she is seeing his memory, it is also his thoughts and what he saw. (Very vivid)

* * *

**A/N: I don't know where I'm going with this! My brain just came up with this! Sorry to those 3 people who are watching these... and it is thanks to you three that I have started writing everyday again... because I know how annoying it is waiting for people to upload new stuff! By the way, this may have been uploaded on the 2nd, but it's like 1:00 am and I have not slept yet so it counts for the 1st of January! Cya in... 12ish hours!**


	7. Reliving a Dream ?

**A/N: Yay! Less than 12 hours!!! Oh! If you make a story from any of these could you please let me know so I can know that my plan is working!!!**

**

* * *

**

Where: the South Pole I guess... or anywhere....

When: A couple months after the war ends... or more...

Summary:

Aang, Katara, and Sokka are talking to Hakoda and they end up (A/N: Haha I just started dreaming this up as I was writing about it) talking about the last time Aang and Katara were dancing in the cave, and it gets sort of akward..... and then Aang and Katara are dancing the same dance they did in the cave for Hakoda, with no music!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... I told you that not all of them would be good!... although I do really like this one, I just couldn't get it written down right! Use your imagination!**


	8. I Hate This Part

**A/N: And you thought I wasn't going to upload today!!! Here's your molding clay!!! Take it!**

**

* * *

**

Where: The Coronation Temple & Plaza (That's what Nick called it anyway!)

When: Between when Katara heals Zuko and whenever the Gaang is reunited.

Summary:

Katara's waiting for the rest of the gaang to arrive and she's thinking about how she feel really bad for how she treated Aang in The Ember Island Players. This could be a song-fic to I Hate This Part by: The Pussycat Dolls

* * *

**A/N: Haha so here you go! I really like music so many of the ideas I post will be song-fics, and almost all of them I will get from songs.... I think in terms of music!! See ya tomorrow! **


	9. First Snow

**A/N: Haha! It's snowing! I bet you there's no school tomorrow! Yay! So.. since it's snowing, you'll never guess what my idea is for today... bet you can't guess!!**

**

* * *

**

Where: The South Pole

When: Anytime after Book 3 Chapter 21, Avatar Aang.

Summary:

(A/N: I don't know if it EVER stops snowing at the South Pole, so correct me if I'm wrong! Let's just say it stops snowing for like a month.... in August... but there's always snow on the ground...)

When it first starts to snow again in the South Pole, Aang is outside in his normal clothes... Katara thinks he must be cold, but when he refuses a coat because it's made of animals.... (A/N: Okay. I'll stop there... let your imagination work it's magic!)

* * *

**A/N: Okay... there! I don't think I'll have school tomorrow... so I'll have time to think up ideas more... of course I've always got some backup ideas... whether I like them or not!**


	10. Dream of Peace

**A/N: Here's yet another one of my ideas! Sorry it's kind of late to post... for those of you with bedtimes and school... I had soccer practice after school, then I had to redo a WHOLE huge math packet, then study for my Science test! So... here it goes...**

**

* * *

**

**tWhere: ... anywhere... I guess....**

When: Sometime during the war....

Summary:

This is story is about Hakoda! He's thinking about how the war is effecting his children and how we wants it to stop... possible songfic to Dream of Peace by Leroy Bell. (A/N: I suggest you at least look at the lyrics for this song... because this song is how I came up with this idea.... last year....)

* * *

**A/N: Yet another song-fic! haha... I told you I love music! I heard this song for the first time on Veterans Day last school year when my school got Leroy Bell to talk to us and play his music... of course, in Junior High, not many people care about adult music... that has actual meaning... except me! That's because I'm special... (no not in a Mentally Retarded kind of way and I am not joking that. That would be extremely rude.) I'll update again tomorrow!**


	11. Running Hugs are fun!

**A/N: Okay... this is just a short little idea... so here goes!**

**

* * *

**

Where: Ember Island... I guess...

When: During Book 3: Chapter 21, Avatar Aang. .... I don't know how to explain it... the summary can explain it though!

Summary:

After the Aang ends the war, brings the funny lizard-hound thing and before going to meet up with the rest of the Gaang, he goes to Ember Island, to sort things through in his head... Katara goes after him when she learns where he went. (A/N: I was sort of picturing... I know this sounds really cliche, if that's the right word, but... if Aang were to be standing with his feet like an inch in the water at the beach and Katara gave him a running-hug and they fell over in the water and after, had a water fight and swam around....)

* * *

**A/N: I know the last part might sound stupid! I will be posting late every night, because I get home late... or most nights... maybe early on Sundays... REALLY early on Saturdays if you're lucky.**


	12. As Deep As The Sky

**A/N: Here's another one of my ideas! Oh! And PLEASE write a review telling me songs you know/like... It would really help my ideas with some fresh songs!!! Because I don't really have any songs that are not like a week old and I have run through all the possibilities for ideas in my head... I need new ones... I am running off my backup ideas!!! (Already... thought this one is a quite fresh one... and I have about 20 backup ideas left!)**

**

* * *

**

Where: Anywhere in the Avatar Universe!

When: Sometime after the war.... or during I guess... it doesn't really matter either way.

Summary:

Aang and Katara are looking up at the sky on a nice, clear, day. Katara wonders how deep the sky is. Aang shows her.

* * *

**A/N: If you are bad at guessing games, Aang and Katara go flying around on Aang's glider. Okay.. so again... PLEASE tell me some of your favorite songs.. or something that might go with Avatar... or any song at all!! OH and the song that gave me this idea is "First Time" by Lifehouse. The line, "As deep as the sky..."**


	13. Swimming

**A/N: Why isn't anyone telling me their favorite songs??? PLEASE tell me what your favorite songs are and I will get ideas!!! (Better ones)**

**

* * *

**

Where: The Beach at Ember Island

When: After the war sometime....

Summary:

Aang and Katara use waterbending to swim around and have lots of breath...

* * *

**A/N: YES, I know that sucks but I am tired and I just had a soccer game and it's bedtime! Good Night... remember... I NEED YOUR SONGS OR ELSE YOU WILL NOT GET TO SEE GOOD IDEAS!!!**


	14. Secret Crowds

**A/N: Here's another thing I came up with... and it doesn't suck like the last one!! I was just so tiered last night!**

**

* * *

**

Where: In the spirit world... kinda

When: After the war.... whenever....

Summary:

Aang's watching over Katara from the spirit world (he's dead. :'( ) and some way or another (I don't really know how) Hakoda accidentally ends up in the spirit world somehow and he hears Aang singing. (yay song-fic) The song is Secret Crowds by Angels & Airwaves. Katara's not happy.... (the song will explain some)

* * *

**A/N: Angels & Airwaves is my FAVORITE band! If you have any questions on what I mean about how the song works into the theme, please feel free to ask!!! But listen to the song first! I know it's kinda random... I made it up at dinner when I was listening to my iPod!**


	15. Don't Give Up

**A/N: Yeah... I know I missed Saturday! I had ski school and I fell asleep right when I walked into the living room and sat on the couch... so here's the next idea....**

**

* * *

**

Where: doesn't matter...

When: see "Where:"

Summary:

I thought of so many ideas for this song I decided to just give you the song and nothing else!!! "Don't Give Up" by: Sanctus Real.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah.... I had too many ideas for this one! (but seriously I need ideas or something so you need to tell me songs or lines of songs or ANYTHING music or even non-music related!!!**


	16. Change

**A/N: Hey! Okay, thanks to Angsty Anime Star (one of the only people to send me a song... or 8...) I have an AMAZING idea today!!! :) So I hope you think it's amazing too!**

**

* * *

**

Where: The Coronation Temple & Plaza (haha it sounds like a Hotel name or something!)

When: During Book 3, Chapter 21, Avatar Aang...

Summary:

Song-fic to Change by: Taylor Swift

Katara is waiting for the rest of the Gaang to come back... she thinks about how much they've lost battles and how Aang's carried it on his shoulders. She thinks of all the hard fights they've had, and all the good times too... eventually, she's thinking about how they will finally win... as a big airship lands in front of her, she holds her breath when Aang does not emerge from the airship, and as tears drop from her eyes, Aang lands in front of her, falling from the sky, and lifts up her chin, wipes her tears, HUG, happy ending.... yay!

* * *

**A/N: This song is amazing! Thanks tons to Angsty Anime Star for telling me 8 of her favorite songs!!! (and giving me my FAVORITE idea ever!!!!) but I still need songs!!!!!!**


	17. Mission & Heart Changed

**A/N: I just wanted to say... sorry for all you song-fic haters out there... I have had 3 song-fics in a row... I know!!! But this one's not a song-fic...**

**

* * *

**

Where: ... somewhere in the Fire Nation... wherever Hakoda, Haru, Pipsqeak, The Duke, Teo, and Chit-Sang were... (I think that's it....)

When: During the last episode of season 3! (I know I use that episode in like ALL my ideas)

Summary:

(Haha... I kinda don't like Haru ... but this JUST popped into my cranium!) When the .... temporary... leftover Gaang... (yeah let's just call them that because I don't want to list all their names again) sees the lights given off by Aang and Ozai, and Haru says, "You're mission's been long fulfilled Katara, why are you still there by him? Has your mission changed so drastically?" he's thinking about how Katara said that her mission was to get Aang to the Northern Water Tribe... and about how he knows there are many other reasons for her to stay by Aang's side. Personal reasons. ( no this is not meant to be a Haru/Katara story!) Hakoda hears this and asks Haru what he's talking about...... they start talking about what happened when Haru first met the Gaang. How Katara's mission has changed not just in her mind, but in her heart...

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so that's it... I really do kind of like this one!!!! I don't know where this came from... it just did!!!! Nighty night! Oh... by the way, if you haven't noticed, for some reason, and I have NO idea why, I love involving Hakoda with any Kataang story!!! Again, don't ask me why... I think it's the way he is....**


	18. Don't Throw it All Away

**A/N: Hey world! I am trying to think of an idea at the moment! I always do this! (One dot for every minute thinking) .. HAHA two minutes! I got it! Here you go!**

**

* * *

**

Where: Ember Island at The Boy in the Iceburg.

When: During The Ember Island Players

Summary:

After Katara runs from Aang, when she get's back, Suki fakes having to go to the bathroom drags Katara along with her as her *airquote* bathroom buddy *end airquote*. Suki gets annoyed about what Katara did to Aang (she's such a superspy!) a couple minutes before and knocks some sense into her...

* * *

**A/N: I had some of the words that Suki was going to say to Katara... but you guys are the authors right now, not me! But if you need a more written out idea, I will give them to you! So yeah... I just love random characters and Kataang! it just WORKS!**


	19. Only One

**A/N: Yeah! It's not 9:30 p.m.! WOOT! Okay so here it goes:**

**

* * *

**

Where: ... in the fire nation... and Earth Kingdom....

When: During the finale

Summary:

Song-fic to Only One by Yellowcard! Aang's injured very badly after defeating Ozai. He's trying to hold on to his life long enough to reach Katara...

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know it's really kind of random, but I was listening to this song and that's the first thing that came to mind!**


	20. First Met

**A/N: Yo! Here's an idea.... (no dur)**

**

* * *

**

When: .... when Aang was a little kid

Where: at the place he met Appa!

Summary:

Aang and Appa meeting for the first time... I know it's in the show but I think it should be more in depth!

* * *

**A/N: So... yeah.... reviews are nice! :)**


	21. Airbending Lessons

**A/N: I know I didn't update yesterday.... from now I will not be updating on Saturdays, because I once I get back from Ski School, I am way to exhausted to think up ideas or write any! Once Ski School ends I will be sure to start updating on Saturdays again! Hope for and early Spring!**

**

* * *

**

Where: Anywhere in the Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe!

When: Sometime after the war...

Summary:

Aang gets some Airbending lessons from Appa!!!

* * *

**A/N: I got this when I was thinking about how Aang said how Flying Bison where the first Airbenders and how sometime he could get a lesson from Appa... so I don't really know what could happen... It could be pretty funny!**


	22. Fire

**A/N: Hey! I got ideas!!! They're just coming to me! YAY! :)**

**

* * *

**

Where: In the Fire Nation

When: After the war... two or three years...

Summary:

Aang goes to visit Azula in prison cell (let's just say she's not that insane any more... so she's in prison...) to ask her a question, and she gets free from her chains and shoots Aang with lightning too quick for him to redirect it... Katara's with him, and she doesn't have any spirit water. She runs with Aang in her arms 4 miles to the Palace, to find Zuko, because after Aang told her how fire is life, that maybe Zuko can somehow heal Aang and bring him back to life... but he can't...

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know it's pretty random... I got this idea from a picture on Deviantart. Here's the URL minus the spaces! **

**h t t p : / / B r y t t K r o u . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / A v a t a r - T h e - m e e t - 8 2 5 0 2 1 2 0**


	23. This one left them all behind

**A/N: Don't you think that we should be allowed to listen to iPods in school??? I certainly do! That's what I've been talking about all day, because I felt really music-deprived today at school! I am one of those people who thinks, eats, breathes, and FEELS music! I have music notes coming out my ears I swear! Okay that was totally uncalled for!**

**

* * *

**

Where: The Avatar universe...

When: years after season 3...

Summary:

(So I had this really elaborated idea for this but I can't really write a summary for something so elaborate, so this is going to be really... CORNY and OVERUSED-ish...) ... Aang and Katara get married... it would be in another character's perspective, maybe Toph or Sokka or Hakoda... or Gran-Gran or maybe even GrandPakku!

* * *

**A/N: So I actually didn't get this idea from a song! (OMG you should be SO proud!) I got it from this drawing:**

h t t p : / / Q u e e n O f T h e C u t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / K a t a a n g - W e d d i n g - D o o d l e - 1 1 0 0 9 7 6 3 5

**... minus the spaces...**

**This is a really pretty picture!**


	24. Seasons of Love

**A/N: Hey! ... wow... I have absolutely nothing to say! (I'm surprised) **

**

* * *

**

Where: The Southern Air Temple

When: After the war...

Summary:

Katara's trying to measure what her life has been up to the present... (song-fic to: Seasons of Love by: Rent)

* * *

**A/N: Okay now I have something to say.... this song is amazing!!! PLEASE review, or else I will think this is not helping the fanfiction start back up, (which I know it's not doing much of)! **


	25. Forever

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday! My internet was down!**

**

* * *

**

Where: That cave in the Fire Nation that the Gaang hid out in during "The Headband"

When: During "The Headband"

Summary:

When Aang and Katara are dancing! Song-fic to "Forever" by Chris Brown!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... yet another song-fic! I couldn't think of much... but I really like this song! Please review!**


	26. Can't Have You

**A/N: OMG!!! I am SOOOOOOO sorry!!! My internet was down FOREVER! But It JUST got back up and I hope it NEVER happens again!!! SO sorry! Sorry about that really strange chapter 26 alert.... I accidentally added a chapter 26 yesterday, and then deleted it because it was a document with nothing on it... so I'll have another one up tonight.... this one's from yesterday!**

**

* * *

**

When: Alternate ending to the Series Finale...

Where: The Fire Nation Capital... that coronation place....

Summary-thingy:

This was inspired by part of the song Can't Have You by: the Jonas Brothers (I don't own it!!!) Here's the lyrics that sparked my idea: **"I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I don't know if I'll get up, and I don't wanna cause a scene, but I'm dying without your love. Begging to hear your voice, tell me you love me too, 'cause I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have you." You'd have to listen to the song. So anyway I came up with this idea: So Aang won the battle, but when his back hit that pointy rock, his scar re-opened and he's dying. He's trying to hold on to the little bit of life he has left, and when he gets to Katara, she holds him and he tries to tell her he loves her.... (yeah I know it is SO not original at all!)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, yeah I know it's crappy but it's there! And for all you music haters (or maybe you just don't like music all that much... maybe it doesn't spark your imagination like mine) there WILL be non-music ideas... they're just harder to get!!!**


	27. Guide You Home I Would Die For You

**A/N: I'm sorry for the strangeness of the fake 26th chapter thing! More music.... because I am too sleepy...**

**

* * *

**

Where: ....(*zzzzzzz*) Le Avatar Universe

When: TIME (that doesn't make sense I know)

Summary-mabob (sp?) [I don't know how to spell mabob! Do you? Seriously, if you do know how to spell mabob, please review!]

GET IDEAS FROM: Guide You Home (I Would Die For You) by: Rebecca Kneubuhi & Gabriel Mann

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know I didn't give any of my idea for that, but I'm about to fall asleep on my keyboard and I still have to read 70 pages of this really tiny print, 1,386 page book, so night night!**


	28. All Again For You

**A/N: Okay another really stupid one... just a song... I need to do homework! :( I PROMISE you'll be seeing a good one tomorrow!**

**

* * *

**

When: TIME

Where: Le Avatar Universe

Summary ma-bob:

LISTEN TO THIS SONG AND GET IDEAS! All Again For You by: We The Kings

* * *

**A/N: yeah I know it's just a song but my iPod froze today so I didn't really have thinking time to get ideas!**


	29. Together Again

**A/N: Broken promise yet again! Sorry for bad internet and crap! It will NOT happen again.... got some trusted internet stuff......... okay... so here's something..... that's NOT as song-fic!**

**

* * *

**

Where: Southern Water Tribe

When: Three years after the end of the series

Summary:

Aang has to finish all of his Avatar duties, and his Earthbending and Firebending teachings. He is away for three years, the now 16 year old Avatar is very tall, and strong now... He appears at the Southern Water Tribe to learn that on that very day, Katara is being forced to marry a man she doesn't love. Aang wears a cloak so no one will recognize him, and sneaks into Katara's changing room (after she is done changing... he's not a perv!) and, still hidden, reveals himself to her....... (Que. very sappy, happy ending!)

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, no more long-term internet problems!!!! YAY! I've been thinking about this for a while..... it's played out in my head so many different ways! I hope you get some ideas!!!**


	30. Love at First Site

**A/N: So this is my second one for today! I've decided that I am going to watch every Avatar episode SLOWLY and in order to get as many (GOOD) Ideas as possible!**

**

* * *

**

Where: The Southern Water Tribe

When: 3+ years after the Series Finale!

Summary: Aang (being the gentleman we all know he is going to be... and is) takes Katara to the place they first met, and proposes to her!

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah I know it's short and cliche! More tomorrow for SURE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	31. Deja vu

**A/N: This one is for yesterday! I had to study for a really big test, practice guitar, and do homework! So I will get one up later today!**

**

* * *

**

When: 3+ years after the series finale

Where: The Southern Water Tribe

Summary:

Aang's been missing for years. No one knows where he is. So when Sokka and Hakoda decide to go fishing one day... Sokka remembers what happened the last time he went fishing.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... so it just came to me as I was watching the very beginning of The Boy in the Iceberg.... **


	32. Wasting Time

**A/N: Yeah... I didn't get two in yesterday.... and just in case I don't get my extra in today either... I am going on spring break so I am not sure when I will get back.... at the very latest, Sunday, April 4th.... and I am leaving tomorrow.**

**

* * *

**

When: .... from the 2nd season to the FUTURE!

Where: ... anywhere...

Summary:

Katara and Aang are very bored one day.... until Katara remembers what Sokka said, "...You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender. Together you can just waste time ALL day long." So Katara and Aang go "waste time".... and when Sokka sees them, he asks, "What are you two doing?" and they answer, "Wasting time"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not very detailed but that's where you, the writer, come in!!! See you in a week.... ish....**


	33. Dancing

**A/N: I'm back!!! Here's a song one because I COULDN'T resist!!!**

**

* * *

**

Where: ... Ba Sing Se and the Southern Water Tribe

When: After the end of the show....

Summary:

This is to "Can I Have This Dance" by Vanessa Hugens and Zac Efron (yeah I know... I don't care for the High School Musical movies... or the songs... and I hated this one at first, until I listened to the lyrics... and got an idea that's been haunting me for a couple weeks!!!) ... so Aang has to stay in Ba Sing Se (or really it could be the Fire Nation..... I guess....) while Katara goes with Sokka and Hakoda back to the South Pole. Right before Katara leaves, she learns that Aang does not know how to slow dance, so she teaches him... and tells him that the next time they meet he has to dance with her before anything else. So in two or three years, when Aang comes back to the Southern Water Tribe, he finds Katara, (whom he hasn't seen since the last time they danced) and she is sitting outside, gazing at the sky. Aang walks over to her, takes her hand, and dances with her....

* * *

**A/N: I know it sounds a bit stupid, but it looks MUCH better in my brain! More tomorrow!**


	34. Food Eats People

**A/N: Har har har... I know... this isn't 'tomorrow' but... okay... I can't make excuses I was just plain lazy! ... well... actually... this morning my computer wouldn't let me go on FF... so well... but the rest of the time I was just plain lazy!!!**

**

* * *

**

Where: ... where the Gaang is in the beginning of "The Storm"

When: ... in the beginning of "The Storm"

Summary:

Make up whatever happened in Sokka's dream... since he said that in his dream, "... Food EATS people!"

* * *

**A/N: LOL! yeah... I just thought of that... it sounds pretty funny!!! **


	35. Flying and Fainting

**A/N: Okay... heres some random idea I've yet to come up with!!! a dot for each minute spent thinking!!! haha! never mind about the thinking! I just realized I thought one up while I was writing an essay for a book report/project! Aren't I smart!? It took almost a minute to figure that one out!!!**

**

* * *

**

Where: The/an ocean in the Avatar Universe **(do they name their oceans? or have more than one... or is it just.... the OCEAN! I don't know!)**

When: After the end of the Series Finale

Summary:

Aang and Katara and flying to to South Pole, **(for whatever reason... Vacation maybe??? maybe going home???)** when a sudden storm hits, and Aang, Katara, and Appa are about to drown, when Aang goes into the Avatar State, and flies them all to the Southern Water Tribe... and as he lands everyone safely, he is knocked out for days from the force of all the energy used to fly himself, Katara, and a **(2 ton?? I think.....) **flying bison to safety.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... this is what comes to me when I write essays about "The Secret Garden"... haha...**


	36. Hawky's Journey

**A/N: Good Morning!!! Still no ideas come to mind.... **

**

* * *

**

Where: The Avatar Universe

When: After the Finale

Summary:

Write the letter Toph (with Katara's help) wrote to her parents, and their reply!

* * *

**A/N: Go ahead! Write!!!**


	37. Space Earth

**A/N: Good Morning!! ... no ideas yet**

**

* * *

**

Where: ... wherever they were in 'Sokka's Master'

When: directly after the end of "Sokka's Master'

Summary:

Write about.... Toph's 'space earth'...

* * *

**A/N: That's all I could come up with... Oh! By the way readers, I won't be home for a couple days, so expect my next update to come on Sunday or Monday!**


	38. True Feelings

**A/N: Good Morning! Sorry I didn't update! For those of you who live in Washington State, I was doing the WASL! I hate that thing! For those of you who don't, the WASL stands for Washington Assessment of Student Learning. If you live in Washington you have to take it for 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, and 10th grade! It's really annoying... and well I am not sure about the 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th... because I went to a private elementary school so they never made us take the WASL. But now I am in 8th grade and so this is my 2nd year of WASL testing. Aaaaany way.... I have no ideas yet (dots for minutes of thinking) .... 4!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Where: Right outside Ba Sing Se

When: Right after Aang flies away after talking to Katara in"The Serpents Pass"

Summary:

Katara's thinking about what Aang's words meant to her, and about what he meant them to be.....

* * *

**A/N: Yeah.. so there it is.... YAY there's no WASL today! Darn.... there's WASL tomorrow..... :(**


	39. Spilling Truths

**A/N: Okay sorry... I had the WASL on Friday and Saturday I was gone all day to Seattle for a field trip with my Japanese class to the Seattle Center Cherry Blossom Festival, and I got my bathing suit on and soaked myself in the fountain! Then we went to the Westlake shopping center... mall thingy and then to Uwajimaya! I had never been to Uwajimaya before! I bought like twenty dollars worth of candy!! YUMM! anyway... heres an idea I've yet to come up with!**

**.**

**one minute of thinking**

**

* * *

**

Where: flying over The Cave of Two Lovers

When: a little bit after the wars end

Summary:

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Hakoda are flying over the Cave of Two Lovers. Sokka asks, "What happened in there with you two anyway?" to Aang and Katara. THE TRUTH IS OUT! Embarrassing stuff.... in front of her Dad too!!!

* * *

**A/N: Haha.. I don't know why this came to mind....**


	40. Sky Bison Polo

**A/N: Yay no more WASL!! EVER! They are getting rid of the WASL... so I probably won't have to do the WASL by 10th grade... but I will have to do some other test... but that's in 2 years... so whatever... okay! Question: What's with the unusual lack... of the already lacking Kataang fan fics!??? Why!??? Seriously though... is it just gone because people are not as interested in Avatar as they once were... or are people rebelling or something!!??? Anyway... I may come up with many ideas today because of my mad need for Kataang fan fiction... or much of any avatar ff at all!**

**Now let's think! ... ! 3 minutes!!**

**

* * *

**

Where: The Northern Air Temple

When: Before the War started

Summary:

Invent "Sky Bison Polo"! Who knows what it could be!??

* * *

**A/N: Haha... I guess it might sound kind of stupid... but I've been wondering what the heck Sky Bison Polo is so... I want YOU to make it up!!!**


	41. Searching the World

**A/N: Okay... here I am... 5 minutes later... with yet another idea..... (that I've yet to come up with)**

**COMMENCE THINKING PROCESS! ........................... (that's 27 minutes... I think...)**

**

* * *

**

Where: Anywhere in the Avatar Universe

When: After the war... whenever

Summary:

Since Aang could find Appa and Momo in the swamp, and the whole world is connected just like the Swamp, or so Hue says, then couldn't he find anybody anywhere in the Avatar Universe!??

Katara is gone missing in the South Pole during a blizzard. Aang needs to find her, quick!!!

* * *

**A/N: I went through SO many episodes of Avatar to find that idea! I know most of my summaries have been really short lately! Please review and tell me if you'd like them to be longer and more complex, or if you like them really short like I write them now!!!**


	42. The War

**A/N: Okay... I have decided to do most of my idea's very elaborate now.... but... starting with the next one, because I have 2 tests to study for AND math homework... tomorrow finish everything else earlier, since it's early out at school! No ideas yet! .... 4 minutes.... I like this one!**

**

* * *

**

Where: The Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom.... or both.

When: As the War is ending

Summary:

A song-fic idea to the song, "The War" by: Angels & Airwaves! Here's the idea that came to mind:

As the people of the Earth Kingdom and/or Fire Nation realize the war has finally ended, after 100 years.... they cheer for joy, and, some of the children from a certain school, start to dance! This is about the happiness and joy after the wars end, and looking back on all the destruction it caused.

* * *

**A/N: I could have written SO much more than that for this one, but I REALLY need to do my homework and study! OH! One question! Should I start making all of these into actual stories soon??? Please review and tell me what you think I should do!**


	43. Secrets and Storms

**A/N: Here you go world! I'll try to make this one have all my thoughts on the matter in it!!!! You know who you are that's telling me to write my thoughts! So here I am writing them! ... So this is a really old idea that's been fabricating in my brain forever!**

**

* * *

**

Where: The South Pole

When: about 3 years after the War

Summary:

**A/N: This has to do with one of my previous ideas that I just barely wrote down!**

So, when Aang has to stay in the Fire Nation after the War, and doesn't get back to the Southern Water Tribe until he's 16 years old, something terrible happens. Katara walks out to a secret place every day while Aang is gone, except during snow storms, when her father doesn't let her go. One day, she sneaks out to her secret place, even though there are signs of a huge blizzard coming. That same day, sometime later, Aang returns after years of being gone. As the storm hits, Aang is greeted by a distressed Sokka and Hakoda, who immediately tell Aang that Katara is missing. Aang runs out of the igloo as fast as he can, and without even a word, or a coat, he's off in the worst blizzard any of the Southern Water Tribe has seen! After hours and hours of trekking, Aang finally finds a cold, hurt Katara. Aang carries Katara on his back, giving her his shirt to go over her, and shielding her (just her) with Airbending and Waterbending from the blizzard. Aang makes it almost all the way back to the Southern Water Tribe with Katara on his back, but, freezing cold and exhausted, he faints from cold and exhaustion. Aang faints right outside the Southern Water Tribe, but he can't see it. But from the (new and improved by Katara's waterbending) watch tower, Sokka and Hakoda spot them, and help them both inside.(Not the end... I just can't figure what comes after this!)

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! No matter how much I think, I can't figure an ending, but trust me that wouldn't be it! Tell me what you think about this! This is exactly what happens in my brain!!! **


	44. Protector

**A/N: My gosh! I am SO sorry! I was gone over the whole weekend, and for some reason this week my teachers have been piling homework and tests on us!!! So far I've had a Math test, TWO Washington State History tests, Science test, and U.S. History test! AND tomorrow I have to do the other half of my U.S. History test, a Washington State History test, and Friday I have another Washington State History Test and possibly another U.S. History test!!!! OH! And a Japanese test on Friday!! TOO MANY TESTS PEOPLE!!!! So anyway, I haven't had much time to think of ideas with all these stupid tests... but I just came up with something, and it's so short.... and not at all as detailed as my last! I am SO sorry!**

**

* * *

**

Where: The Avatar Universe, anywhere really!

When: sometime when Aang's 12/13... and Katara's 14... (my idea was that this would kind of surprise Katara at the fact that Aang is so protective of her or something.... I don't really know!!!)

Summary: (Not detailed whatsoever, but these words and a little more just came to me when I was reading a fanfic!)

Katara's been cornered by rebel warriors, with no water at all, in a dry place... no moisture in the air or ground. Aang comes to the rescue and these words are exactly what came to my brain, "Stay away from her! Don't you DARE touch her!"

* * *

**A/N: Not so original OR entertaining... but it has not fabricated anything big in my brain yet! Please review and tell me if and when this fabricates into something big, you would want me to post the more detailed idea! This is just posted to get something posted before all of you bail out on me and forget I was ever here!!!**


	45. Airbending

**A/N: I'm so late I know! I haven't been able to come up with ANYTHING at all for ideas and it's REALLY bugging me that I haven't added anything is so long! I just got this really cool idea (it JUST came to me) and I got really excited because I think my brain's working again!!! XD**

**

* * *

**

Where: The Southern Air Temple, (where Aang grew up!)

When: 3 or more years after the War's end.

Summary:

Katara and Aang are visiting the Southern Air Temple, and Aang insists that they play Airball. Aang shows Katara all the rules, then they assume their positions in the (... whatever those things are...) and.... Aang's airbending the airball around Katara, and winning the game by.... well... too many points, (he IS an airbender) and... then he .... airbends over to her... (all sneaky-like) and gives her a big hug!!!

* * *

**A/N: I know it sounds really stupid but just imagine it please! and tell me what you think of it!!!**


	46. Illness

**A/N: Okay.... yet another idea from today... well actually, I've had it for... forever almost... but I thought it was too stupid.... now I'm thinking I'll tell you all since you've been idea-deprived!**

**

* * *

**

Where: A couple different places in the Avatar world....

When: a couple weeks after Aang turns 16

Summary:

After Aang goes off to completely finish all his Avatar Training, (he's 16 now!) Katara gets a letter from Zuko, (because Aang went to the Fire Nation first) that says Aang had gotten sick. Not one of the healing people from all over the Fire Nation could help him, or identify what was wrong with him. All they knew is that Aang was having coughing fits, vomiting, very high fevers, and losing large amounts of his energy fast... so he was sent back to the Water Tribe to see if anyone could treat him there. They conclude that his illness is due to the fact that Aang took on his Avatar duties too early, and that caused him major health problems...

* * *

**A/N: So that's what I've come up with....... Please tell me what you think of it!**


	47. Explosions and Fears

**A/N: SORRY! No I didn't forget, and no I'm not going to make any excuses. I had NO original ideas AT ALL! it was terrible!!! I am SO SORRY! Once, one idea popped into my head in the middle of the night but I didn't write it down... I thought I'd remember it first thing in the morning... but I DIDN'T! and so I JUST got an idea like 60 seconds ago and now I'm writing.... so YEAH! I think my ideas are coming back and I will try REALLY hard to think of them! OMG I JUST THOUGHT OF A BETTER IDEA I'VE HAD FOR A WHILE BUT THOUGHT IT WAS TOO STUPID! I SHALL NOW SHARE IT!**

**

* * *

**

Where: The Southern Water Tribe

When: 5+ years after the war ends

Summary:

So the Southern Watertribe is under attack, it's being bombed.... by... who knows what... and Katara's just sitting inside her house, when she hears explosions outside, and is about to run outside to see what's going on, when she hears a terrifying scream of pain coming from Aang, and another explosion. She thinks Aang is dead. She stops abruptly and starts to shake all over. Soon, Sokka, Hakoda, and Aang (who's arm is badly injured) burst into the house to find Katara. Katara can't move, because she's too terrified from her thoughts that Aang had died in an explosion! Aang hurries to her and picks her up (bridal style 3) despite his injured arm! They all run to Appa, where Aang sets Katara down carefully, and then tells her goodbye, because he will be the only one staying, to fight whatever it is that he's up against. The rest of the village has evacuated using some other escape...

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me how you like this one, because this is the only one I can seem to think about!!! Again, SORRY I hadn't thought of anything in forever! I thought the creative side of my brain had gone dead! Please tell me what you think of this!!!**


	48. Destruction of a Nation

**A/N: I have had NO ideas at all! I just got one... and hopefully I will come up with more! I will try.. but I have had literally NO ideas between these last two posts!!! :(**

**

* * *

**

Where: The Southern Air Temple (or ANY air temple[s])

When: When the Fire nation attacks the air temples....

Summary:

A sad story, about the air temples when they are being destroyed.... **A/N: **this could focus on a couple of characters we've seen before in the show (AKA Gyatso or one of the monks) or it could focus on the disaster with some characters of your own... (that reminds me of the movie 'Titanic' ...) OR maybe just all the chaos in general......

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think... and PLEASE don't be mad I have not posted ideas in a while I don't HAVE any... though I ALWAYS think about Avatar... I can't seem to come up with many ideas!!!! I will keep trying though!!!**


	49. Halo

**A/N: I am having MULTIPLE ideas in ONE day! YES! There will be at least one more chapter after this today! if not MORE!**

**

* * *

**

Where: The Avatar Universe

When: Anytime

Summary:

**SONGFIC TIME!!!  Song: Halo Artist: Beyonce .... I think this song would fit Older!Kataang really well... or any ship you want!!!!**

* * *

**A/N: At least one more to come today! Happy 4th of July! (for those of you Americans)**


	50. Fireworks

**A/N: 3rd update in ONE day! *applauds self* I have had SO few ideas lately.... it made me feel really bad for all of the... like.. 3 people who read my ideas.... and now I am really happy because I think my idea block is gone!!!**

**

* * *

**

Where: The Fire Nation Capital

When: Directly after the wars end

Summary:

The same day Zuko is crowned Fire Lord, there is a celebration of the Wars end and the start of a new era. Fireworks are scheduled to go off at midnight. The Gaang play[s?] with Fireworks!!!

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'm on a roll!!! I really like this idea... of just a fun time with the whole Gaang! I was thinking about all the fireworks that will be going off tonight... and came up with this!! **


	51. Race to the Finish!

**A/N: IDEA IDEA IDEA!!!!! I REALLY love this idea... PLEASE tell me what YOU think of it!!! **

Where: Around the South Pole

When: sometime after the end of the series

Summary:

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda are all flying back to the South Pole on Appa. Right before the Southern Water Tribe comes into view, Aang challenges Sokka [who is steering Appa] to a race! Aang surprises Katara, and grabs here with him as they race Appa and Sokka to the finish!!

* * *

**A/N: Yay ideas!!! I will be at camp from Monday to Saturday! But if I come up with brilliant ideas I WILL write then down and remember them.... and post them right when I get home! PROMISE! **

**Please tell me what you think of this idea! XD**


	52. Promise Ring

**A/N: I have a second idea today! XD [okay it's after 12 so technically it's a different day....]**

**

* * *

**

Where: The Avatar Universe

When: After the end of the war

Summary:

Aang makes Katara a promise. he gives her a ring [and with it comes some promises] **A/N: it's JUST a promise ring** He promises these things : 1) Not to hurt her 2) Not to lie 3)To be her friend 4) to defend her with his life

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Second idea in the last.... like 2 or 3 hours! XD I would really like to know what you thought of this! OH um.... the idea and the promises came [not word for word] from the song "Promise Ring" by Tiffany Evans (feat. Ciara) but I didn't think it would make a very good song-fic... so yeah.... I don't own the song! **


	53. Rain

**A/N: YAY! Another idea I got, since it started raining this afternoon!!!!! **

**

* * *

**

Where: At the Eastern Air Temple

When: After the war... 3 years at least....

Summary:

Whenever it would rain, Katara and Aang would always go outside and have waterbending rain-fights... rain was magical. once, when Sokka and Suki were visiting, it started to rain, and they watched the two play in the rain like little kids, for hours, until it stopped.... **A/N: GRRRR I can't explain the was I picture this without making it sound like a story! and I can't make a story of it because that's not what this is supposed to be!!! :( perhaps I'll write an actual oneshot for this soon..... maybe now.....**

* * *

**A/N: Most likely the last thing I'll post before leaving for camp early tomorrow morning! Please review! I want to know what you think... and if I should ACTUALLY start writing all these as oneshots! I want to know if anyone would read them....**


	54. Secret Places and Fireworks

**A/N: I came up with an idea!!! **

**

* * *

**

Where: The Fire Nation Capital

When: VERY shortly after the wars end. [1 or 2 days]

Summary:

The night of Zuko's coronation, there was an amazing firework display, celebrating the ending of the war! Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda are laying in the grass, watching the fireworks. Katara is half asleep, when Aang comes over to her and asks her if she'll come with him somewhere. Hakoda argues that he must know where exactly they are going. Aang quickly whispers into Hakoda's ear, keeping the secret from Katara. Hakoda nods and watches them go, wondering to himself, what will become of them.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So I've ACTUALLY started to write stories for all these! And hopefully today or tomorrow the first one will be up!!! XD**


End file.
